A screen can include a pixel matrix, on which a multitude of at least six or at least eight disjoint subsets of pixels are defined such that each of the subsets forms a family of parallel strips of pixels with a vertical course or one which is inclined to a vertical, wherein the strips of the different subsets cyclically alternate in the horizontal direction. Moreover, such a screen can include an optical element which is arranged in front of or behind the pixel matrix and which has a grating-like structure orientated parallel to the strips and in each case sets a defined propagation direction of the light emitted or transmitted from the pixels, so that at a nominal distance in front of the screen and set by a geometry of the screen, a number of viewing zones laterally offset relative to one another, said number corresponding to the mentioned multitude, are defined such that each of the viewing zones is assigned to exactly one of the subsets and the light departing or transmitted from each of the subsets of pixels is deflected into the viewing zone assigned to this subset.
Screens of this type are so-called multi-view displays. With a correct use of these screens, in each case one of a number of stereoscopic half-images which corresponds to the mentioned plurality, is reproduced on the mentioned subsets of pixels, of which half-images in each case in a paired manner two which are reproduced on subsets with directly adjacent strips, complement one another into a stereo-image. In this manner, not only can an individual viewer, but also several viewers placed next to one another in front of the screen can in each case autostereoscopically perceive a three-dimensionally appearing image of the same scene. Moreover, a viewer in front of the screen can move in the lateral direction without losing the three-dimensional impression. Rather, he will see the same scene from a perspective changing according to his movement.
However, it is thereby disadvantageous that the viewer or each of the viewers can only see a 3D-image of adequate quality when, with his eyes, he maintains the nominal distance in front of the screen and which is set by the geometry of the screen. Otherwise, each eye of the viewers sees contributions specifically in different regions of the screen and to some extent overlapping of different half-images.